In many electric power networks, the growth in generating capacity has outstripped the growth in construction of new transmission lines. This has caused power system design specialists to seek ways to allow existing transmission lines to carry more power. One means of doing so is the replacement of old conductors with new conductors of higher current-carrying capacity. The new conductors may simply be larger if the towers are capable of carrying the extra weight and wind loading. Where the towers are not capable of doing so, special conductors capable of carrying more current with the same or less elongation are now available. These special conductors allow operation at a much higher temperature without posing a safety hazard by exceeding sag limits. Unfortunately, the lines which are the most urgent candidates for re-conductoring are also those which are the most difficult to remove from service, a problem which this invention addresses.